The present invention relates generally to office seating and, more particularly, to an office arm chair wherein the arm is cantilevered from the back, is adjustable relative to the seat and is adapted to provide support to the lumbar back region of a person sitting thereon at virtually any position in the chair. The chair of the present invention includes an integrally molded arm and lower back section which is adapted to provide support to the lumbar back region of a person sitting in the chair. Further, the height of the arm and lower back section is adjustable relative to the seat to permit proper positioning of the arm and lower back section.
Most arm chairs designed for use in an office seating environment utilize arms which are distinctly separate from the back and seat portions. While the backs of such chairs may, in many instances, be designed to provide lumbar support, the arms of such conventional arm chairs do not. Typically the arms of such chairs are affixed to and supported by the back and seat and are intended to serve as nothing more than a resting place for one's arms. Accordingly, the arms of such conventional chairs are normally positioned at a right angle to both the back and seat. When sitting in anything other than a "normal" position, i.e., facing forward with one's back resting against the back portion, such arms are not only uncomfortable but provide no lumbar support whatsoever. It is not uncommon for a person sitting in an arm chair to turn relative to this normal position with their back resting against the arm. In such position, no support is provided by such conventional chairs for a person's back. Moreover, such a position is uncomfortable since the perpendicular arm literally digs into the back of the person sitting therein.
The chair of the present invention, by providing cantilevered arms which are integrally formed from the lower back and which are adjustable relative to the seat, permits a person to turn in the chair and still have a degree of lumbar support.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an arm chair for use in an office seating environment which includes an integrally molded arm and lower back section.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an arm chair for use in an office seating environment where the arms are cantilevered from the lower back.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an arm chair for use in an office seating environment where the arm and lower back section is adjustable relative to the seat section.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide an arm chair for use in an office seating environment where the arms are so configured as to provide lumbar support for a person sitting in the chair in a position other than a straight forward "normal" sitting position.